


erasing the beginning and the end

by saekhwa



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Asexual Mick, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon, Queer Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/saekhwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick had wanted to change, but he didn't want to lose what he already had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	erasing the beginning and the end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Moriavis, who beta'ed and is the fucking best.

Mick looked around. All alone. Perfect. 

"Gideon."

"How may I help you, Mr. Rory?"

He rested his fists on the console, staring down at the screen until Gideon appeared above it, turning to him with that creepy, Skynet smile. 

"The timeline," he said. 

"Is that a request or a statement?"

"Need an update. From when we dropped the little punk off."

"If you're referring to the younger version of yourself, Mr. Rory, it appears that your heart-to-heart has affected the timeline."

Mick frowned, looking down at his hands. He didn't need a mirror to know the scars weren't gone, still roped thick around his arms and neck, all down his back, too. 

"So why don't I feel any different?"

"While we're located in the time stream, you won't feel any effects. You'll retain your original memories until you disembark in 2016." 

Mick looked up at her face, but it was still too weird, so he looked past her, at all the entrances, making sure no one was lurking around. "Say that again. Slower this time. In easier words."

"You have created an alternate timeline, Mr. Rory. By choosing to remain on Waverider, you will not acquire memories from your new timeline until we return to Central City, 2016." 

Mick frowned and then scrubbed a hand down his face. "So I can't go back. To 2016."

"You may return, but the world as you know it no longer exists. I'm sorry, Mr. Rory."

"Been hearing that a lot lately."

~*~

"Now that we've defeated Savage"—Rip turned to face everyone, hands clasped behind his back—"all of you have a choice."

"No, Rip, we had a deal. We help you stop Savage…" It got silent. Real silent for a sec, and Mick looked up. Noticed Snart lookin' at him like he'd missed his cue, but Snart turned back to Rip. "And you return us to where you picked us up," Snart finished. 

"Which I fully intend to do, Mr. Snart. I'm only proposing that if you so choose, you may remain a crew member of the Waverider and help fulfill the mission that the Time Masters renounced."

"What? To keep an evil dictator in power?" Sara asked, and smirked. 

Rip spun around to face her, using a lot of words when he only needed the one. "While your levity is as refreshing as ever, Ms. Lance, no. My offer is that you remain aboard in order to protect the timeline from those who would twist it to their own vile design." Rip held up both hands. "I don't expect any of you to answer immediately. Take your time. Think this through. The life of a Time Master is a...difficult one, as well you now know."

Sara and Snart shared a look, the Firestorm pair, too. Even Haircut and Kendra. Mick stood alone, starin' at a wall.

"All of you are a great team, and I wanna stick by you," Jax said, "but my mom."

"Understood, Mr. Jackson," Rip said, "but I'd still like to—"

All this yammerin'. Mick stepped forward to end it, and for a split second, it felt like watching his classmates step up to the recruiter's desk. Not a lot of options for juvie kids. That was a long time ago, though. A little bit different from now, but the words were still the same: "Sign me up."

Mick didn't expect to hear Snart's pointed, "Mick." Tone of voice he used when he thought Mick was doing something stupid. 

"Please, gentlemen," Rip said, holding up his hands and stepping between them. "Discuss this as you see fit. I intend to give everyone time to think this over." Then he turned and walked out, coat flapping behind him. 

First one to break the silence was Kendra. "I—" She looked around at everyone, even met Mick's eyes for a split second. "Yeah, I need to think about this."

"You want some company?" Haircut asked, puppy dog hopeful. 

Kendra's face looked all pinched, and Mick recognized a no, but she still gave Haircut an out, said, "Maybe in a little bit? When I've had more time to process?"

Haircut nodded like he didn't mind, but Mick figured that was a lie. After she walked out, Haircut waited, though, taking a look at all of them. 

"Guess we're legends now," he said, and then left. 

Mick took stock of the room and saw that Stein and the kid were gone, too. They didn't need time to think, though. They'd be going back. Wife. Mom. They weren't gonna leave anyone behind, even if it meant saving the world twice over.

Only one left in the room was Sara, who looked at Snart and said, "I'll leave you two alone to talk." She emphasized _talk_ with a pointed look in Mick's direction, and he knew she meant talk talk, not the kind with fists sort of talk. Funny warning coming from a killer, but he grinned at her and shrugged. She grinned back and then left. 

"You wanna talk," Mick said, folding his arms over his chest, not bothering to look at Snart. "Talk."

"Not out here. Come on."

"No."

That seemed to draw Snart up short. He was already heading out, hadn't even expected Mick to refuse. He saw it now, though, Mick rooted to the spot, staring back, jaw set.

"Mick."

"Nothin' to go back to, Snart. I changed. And more than just me."

Snart's eyes went narrow. Took him a beat, two, before he stalked forward, voice low, askin', "What did you do?"

Mick felt like the breath went out of him, like not much had changed after all between 'em, but he kept his shoulders squared and watched Snart take that second step closer. "Lisa's fine. You're fine."

"And you're what? In a volcano? In a circus?"

Mick barked out a laugh. Maybe he was. Hadn't thought to ask. "Gideon."

"Yes, Mr. Rory?"

"Tell Snart over here about the timeline. _Our_ timeline."

"Mr. Rory has significantly altered it."

"Yeah," Snart said. "Got that part. Let's fast forward to what exactly he's changed about our future."

"Though we successfully returned Mr. Rory's younger self to his place in time, all events following have been altered. Mick Rory, as you currently know him, no longer exists."

Snart looked at Mick. "So what happened to my partner, Gideon?"

"You and Mr. Rory will become Captain Cold and Heat Wave, but as members of the Justice League."

Mick pulled a face as he looked over, but there was no Gideon to look at, so it just felt stupid as he asked, "Justice what?"

"The Justice League is formed by a myriad of heroes in 2020 to contend with the likes of individuals like Vandal Savage, Hunter Zolomon, better known as Zoom, and other metahumans and global threats."

"The hell?" Mick needed a drink and walked out to go find one, ignoring whatever BS Gideon spouted off behind him. Like him joining some league. Becoming a hero. 

Figured Snart wouldn't be far behind. Once Mick found the stash he'd been looking for and pulled out a couple bottles, he turned to find Snart perched on the stool. Mick opened up bottle number one and drank from the lip. He used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth clean. 

"This one's mine," he told Snart. 

Snart stared at him for a long while, and Mick hated it. That stare — the long, deep one that meant Snart was thinkin' hard about the news, what Mick had done, what it meant for him, too. A little too late, but Mick hadn't thought about how changing himself would mess with Snart. Shit. Or Lisa. 

"Lisa," Mick said. 

"Still alive and well." Snart smirked. "Still Golden Glider, leader of the Rogues."

Mick nodded. "Good on her. She's got the better head for it." 

He swigged the bottle again. When he lowered it, Snart was in front of him with that stare. He took hold of the bottle but didn't take it away, just used it to lower Mick's hand. 

"You and me, Mick."

"Yeah, you keep sayin' that." 

Water under the bridge, but it was the same bridge they'd been crossing for years. Mick had been dealing with Snart for a long time now. Snart and his long breaks from what he called Mick's "recklessness." Couldn't blame Mick for giving him a longer one. A more permanent solution, since Snart hadn't taken the first offer: should've killed me when you had the chance. Mick didn't think he'd ever shake it, no matter what the future held for 'em. 

"I mean it," Snart said, and then his fingers were touching Mick's. 

Mick looked down to confirm it, watched Snart's hand wrap firm around his. Left him cold 'cause he wasn't asking Snart to stay on board with him. Fool's mission. It was just that Mick couldn't go back. Nothin' to go back to, but also, living so long as Chronos, traveling through time was part of who he was now. And whoever the hell he grew up to be—That punk kid was already a hero. Mick needed his own chances but didn't want to lose what he had to get 'em. 

"Go back to Central," Mick said, tugging his hand away, so he could take another swig. "It's where you belong."

"Don't get me wrong." Snart propped his elbow on the counter, looking at Mick, watching Mick from the corners of his eyes. "I love Central, and I'm going back." He shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't stay awhile."

Mick's jaw set. "What? To keep an eye on me?"

Snart shook his head. "To have your back, because maybe you've changed." He glanced at the door. "Still not sure Rip has." Back at Mick. "And I'm not going to leave you behind again."

Mick's hand tightened on the bottle. Knew it was a tell, but he couldn't stop it. Knew Snart spotted it, too, by the way Snart's eyes zeroed in. 

"Leave me behind if you have to," Mick said, and set the bottle down on the counter as he stepped into Snart's space. "But don't hit me. Don't ever hit me again. Got it?"

Snart stared at him for a good long while, and Mick didn't know what he was thinking behind those eyes. Just needed Snart's nod, and Snart gave it as he said, "Got it."

With that promise made, even though Mick didn't know how long it would hold, he slid the bottle toward Snart. "It's good stuff." He paused while Snart took hold of it, pouring himself a glass instead. "Partner."

Snart clinked his glass to the bottle, and they both drank to that, Mick in a messy gulp and Snart with a careful sip, just like always, but they'd changed. Both of 'em. Staying on the Waverider proved that.


End file.
